Fried chicken from the heart
by casey and lily fan
Summary: At the end of the episode: I love Lothor. Tori gets Fried chicken from Hunter. What if we saw more after that scene ? A few romantic moments , a little fight. You can read it here ;) please R


Fried chicken from the heart

Diclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: My first Hunter/Tori fic ! I love the couple and when I saw the ending scene of the episode ' I love Lothor ' I felt that there was supposed to be more. This is what I thought what could have happened. Enjoy people !

Tori, Cam and Blake were sitting on the ground. After the boys love poison had worked out, they felt awful as hell.

" Uh , if this is a love hangover I hope I never fall in love again ! " , Cam said pushing himself up from the ground facing Tori.

" Yeah I hear that ! " , Blake agreed with a sigh.

Tori's smile disappeared , but when the navy colored ranger saw that; he already hated what he had said.

" Oh um ,…, I mean at least not while, uh, under a spell. " , Blake tried to explain.

The blue wind ranger nodded slowly, saying: " So what were you going to tell me when you said: it's time to hear another truth ? "

Cam and Tori looked to him and Blake tried to find and answer, but was interrupted when Shane and Hunter walked in.

" A peace offering ! " , Shane said serious pointing to the only girl in the room , " Since your cooking classes kind of got messed up. "

" Homemade and from the heart ! " , Hunter continued holding up a plate with chicken wings on it.

Tori's smile grew bigger when he put it on the table in front of her.

" Fried chicken ? " , she asked shrugging , " there's something wrong, this actually looks edible. "

Shane and Hunter laughed, but where happy when they heard another person entering the room.

" Quarter take off ! I'm starved ! " , Dustin exclaimed coming into Ninja Opps with buckets in his hands , nibbling on a chicken wing.

Tori smiles faded and she looked to her three teammates with a suspicious look, before laughing : " Since when does homemade food comes with a bucket ? "

A few looks where exchanged till Dustin start laughing pointing the wing to Hunter: " Busted ! "

Quickly the others started laughing too punching Hunter slightly. Tori stood up, taking one of the wings and propping it in his mouth.

Both laughing, Hunter ran away trying to escape from his friend, but the blue wind ranger didn't let him go that easy. She chased after him while the others were eating.

" Oh look how cute ! " , Dustin exclaimed pointing to the thunder and water ninjas while they were running out of the room.

" Yeah dude, adorable ! " , Shane said rolling his eyes.

" What don't say you didn't see it ! They are maybe not that much together , but you can't deny they don't have chemistry. " , The yellow ranger explained looking to his best friend.

" Okay , I need to admit it ! They look good together and are good friends. That doesn't mean they have a thing for each other !" , The leader of the team told the goofball.

Cam nodded: " Maybe , but it's still cute ! "

Blake didn't said a word and felt uncomfortable about the whole thing. He just stared at the fried chicken in his hand when he heard a scream.

The four ninjas looked up immediately noticing it was Tori. After dropping their food, they ran outside finding Hunter and Tori laying in the lake at the entrance of the Ops.

Hunter tried to get out , but Tori pulled him back in pushing the wing in his mouth.

" Gotya ! " , she laughed.

Taking the fried chicken out of his mouth, Hunter threw it in the water.

" You got me ! " , The crimson ranger told her helping her up.

They walked out of the water and saw for the first time the others standing.

" Dude , how did you ended up in the water ? " , Dustin asked Hunter.

" Her fault ! "

" That isn't true ! "

" Oh it's true ! "

" Not ! "

" Yes ! "

" Not ! "

" YES ! "

" NOT ! "

" Oh , yes it's true ! " , Hunter told her ones again crossing his arms in front of his chest.

" Okay , it wasn't mine fault , but this is ! " , Tori said before pushing him back into the water.

" HANSON ! " , The thunder ninja yelled.

" I've got to go ! " , She said hurried ninja striking away.

" Bro , you're in for it ! " , Blake laughed pulling him out of the water.

" I'm going to eat ! " , His brother told him walking back into Ninja Ops with the others following.

_Later that day_

After Tori had eat, she was on the beach walking.

Taking a seat on the sand, she closed her eyes listening to the soft sounds of the waves.

" Hey. " , she heard someone saying, opening her eyes, she found Hunter standing next to her.

" May I keep you company ? " , he asked.

The blue ranger nodded and he took a place next to her.

" About this noon , I'm sorry ! " , Hunter sighed looking to her.

" What ? We were just playing ! " , Tori frowned looking him straight in the eyes.

" I know , but I mean lying about the fried chicken thing. " , the crimson ranger said looking to the sea.

" That doesn't mind Hunter, you and Shane meant it well. " , She told him putting an arm on his shoulder.

" It was my idea Tor. I thought you could use some happiness after this whole love potion thing. "

" Well , I loved it ! But what exactly did you meant with ' from the heart ' ? " , the blue ranger asked looking to him.

By her words Hunter looked immediately at her: " Well , I , yeah well; you mean a lot to me Tori and I don't like to see you so down. So I cheered you up with takeoff that came right from my heart ! If you know what I mean ? "

" I understand it , thanks Hunter ! It cheered me definitely up and our little splash after it even more ! " , Tori smiled laying her head on his shoulder.

Hunter put an arm around her shoulders and hold her tightly, while laying his head on hers.

Meanwhile Blake was searching for the only girl of the team. He was going to tell her how he feels.

She wasn't in Ninja Ops or home, so there was only the beach left. The navy colored ranger walked to her favorite spot when he saw two people sitting there. He looked to them for a moment, but his eyes grew wide, when he saw the girl kissing the cheek of the boy. Or let's better say Tori kissing Hunters cheek !

_A few moments earlier _

Tori looked up to the crimson ranger , getting out of his grip. He looked back to her.

" Sorry made this feel you uncomfortable ? " , Hunter asked.

" No , but I just want to give you this. " , she replied before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

With his usually grin Hunter turned to her.

" For what was that ? "

" For today ! " , she replied simply.

" Oh ! "

She laid her head back on his shoulder unaware of that Blake was looking.

" Even my brother could get a kiss of her quicker than me ! " , the younger Bradley muttered before walking back off the beach disappointed.

_The end_

A/N: Voila the end of my first Ninja Storm fic, but after I finished 'Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder ' I'm gonna make more fics of this season. Thanks for reading guys and please leave a review. THANKS XD


End file.
